


In this New World, who are we?

by Random_Moroccan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin and Padmé are 18y old, Clones, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Moroccan/pseuds/Random_Moroccan
Summary: The story of Anakin ends in Mustafar by Obi-wan's hands as he kills his former apprentice. Unfortunately; the past is not let to rest as the Emperor proceeds to authorize experiments -and eventually a fully fledged program- with Skywalker's body. However, cloning a being which appears to be extremely force-sensitive is way harder than it seems...----This story is about exploring a concept that I found interesting but also untouched. It will touch on the psychical and physical sides of cloning and its consequences and will eventually introduce the rest of the OT cast. However, and sadly, I doubt it will eventually become an accomplished novel.It is thus more of a way to bring to attention this concept to the community, so that the latter can exploit it to its fullest potential, and less about me making a story. And if anyone wants to use what I write for themselves and their own story, they are absolutely free to do so.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	In this New World, who are we?

_It was always the same scenery, some bombed out, war torn city or piece of land full with debris. Broken engines of war of all shapes and sizes rusting, and dead humans clad in white pieces of armor decomposing under the heat of the sun. It was undoubtably clones. For they wore the same face and armor._

**The memory flew by, changed and twisted. He tried holding to something but it was like grasping at sand in the wind.**

_It was so disgusting, so gut wrenching. And neither the smell nor view spared him from the horror. The death that was so all-encompassing, so present he could feel it latch on his skin and suck whatever energy he still had._

**He calls for help, someone, anyone from the crowd of clones that surrounded him, to save him, to rescue him from the quicksand that was eating at his body bit by bit. But none came and the world faded to black.**

_He fought on and on, in these strange places he never sat a foot on, with these people whom he never saw or met. They called him ‘Sir’ and ‘General’ but never by name or by number, and yet, plenty of names and numbers were told but none of them was his own._

_He tried to ask, he cried, he pleaded, he asked, he demanded._

_But alas, it was like theatre, a script that cannot be broken even if the main actor lost his mind and soul._

**If only there was crowd to laugh at the madness but there was none but him.**

_There were assaults and charges at night and at day. Thousands of men charging, hundreds of them dying. He always had at hand a lightsaber, the weapon of a Jedi. It shined of a pure blue and with it he felt like one._

**And with it he spread the same horror he despised, believing a lie all wanted** **desperately** **to believe.**

_Space battles of a thousand ships, glittering in the dark, skies launching at each other their arsenals and armaments. Death was also present here as it was on the ground. And yet here, he felt euphoric, he felt free. He flew and dodged and weaved. Like a bird in the air. Careless if only for a moment._

**His destiny however, was like all birds. To be shot down and eaten. His carcass dropped, useless, left to float were he always wanted to belong.**

_Then there was the ashes and the dust._

_It was hell, it was destruction put into_ _existence_ _._

_It was pain._

_Pain._

_So much pain._

_The heat and the ashes, the sulfur he could not help but breath._

_No limbs but one arm clinging to life as the rocks crumbled, refusing by themselves to rescue him from his approaching doom._

_The magma that waited,_ _hungrily_ _, to swallow him whole._

_Then there was the man, always the man. Towering above him, looking down upon him._

_And he marching forward one step at a time, fighting against his own nature. While he himself sleds down heart burning with all the_ _memories_ _he never knew._

_“[…]_ **_Chosen one... Balance to the Force... Darkness.”_ ** _The man screams of words and words but he only heard but a few and they meant everything and nothing._

_A wild scream escapes his own mouth, primal and full of hatred and he finally lets out all the madness that was gripping at him in words he himself didn’t hear and perhaps did not care to hear._

_The man was close to him, one whose's face whose eyes were old and heavy and sad. Filled with regret and pain._

_And yet his lightsaber, the weapon of a Jedi, was set alight in his hands. It was the end, they both knew it._

_“I loved you.”_

_It was a whisper._

_The weapon was brought up; and in a but a second, went down, piercing his heart._

_And everything ended._

* * *

_“A.”_

So soft. 

“ **A.** ” 

So sweet. 

“ **A. Wake up A, please**.” 

So light. 

That voice he knew. It was his light in the dark, his heart. His true heart. 

He opened his eyes, slowly, letting them adapt to the artificial low light in the room. 

And there she was. The sight of her angelic face welcomed him.

“Hey P.” He greeted, his voice coarse and dried for reasons he did not wish to think of. 

She was beautiful, kind, attentive and also full of worried love. But she didn’t ask any questions, didn't bother to ask THE question, because they both knew the answer. 

Another episode. Another nightmare. 

So, he conjured a smile to reassure her and opened his arms slowly and sluggishly. And in return she gave him one that brought peace on his soul before accepting his opening. 

Soon enough the heat of their bodies became one as she snuggled in his bed, and the worries and nightmares he had, melted like the sun melts the snow. To be forgotten and thrown into the oblivion where they belonged to. ~~For now.~~

Now was the time where happiness was exchanged as the lovers gave away chaste and innocent kisses to each other, and sometimes, shyly laughting at the awkwardness of their act. And for the moment being, all was good in their world however small and constrained it was. 


End file.
